Poisoned Affection
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: 'Battered and bruised, Yugi was used to the painful slash of a whip. He had felt the agonizing kiss of whips cutting into the skin of his back every day since he had turned thirteen. He was now imprisoned because he had become a murderer. Though he was not proud, he held no remorse either.' Yugi's a convicted murderer, sentenced to hang until fate intervines. AU YxYY Puzzleshipping
1. The Offer

Battered and bruised, Yugi was used to the painful slash of a whip. He had felt the agonizing kiss of whips cutting into the skin of his back every day since he had turned thirteen. He was now imprisoned because he had become a murderer. Though he was not proud, he held no remorse either.

Opening the cell door, two guards came in and dragged the boy out of his filthy cell. He was dragged by chains through the corridors decorated with cells that housed screaming prisoners and out into the chilly, open air of the warming season. 'Die' their watchful eyes seemed to say.

Yugi had been locked up for several season's passing's which the boy found odd considering he had been sentenced to hang.

The guards dragged him along a path to a wagon. This was it; within an hour or so, young Yugi would be dead. The knowledge didn't bother him as much as it should have. After all he had been through, he supposed he welcomed Death.

Without warning, Yugi was knocked unconscious by a heavy blow to the head. The next thing he knew, he was being thrown into a room with barely any light. He landed before the masculine figure of a man in, perhaps, his late teens or early twenties. In the small amount of light provided, the younger could clearly see the stranger's eyes. They were a deep shade of crimson red. There was a frosty glint in those eyes that frightened Yugi and the young one felt sure this stranger was going to give the final blow that would send him directly to Death's cold embrace.

"Good morning, Yugi." the stranger said. The younger said nothing and followed the elder with his eyes. The elder realized that the younger was going to remain silent and continued to speak. "You're in luck." he told the chained boy on the floor. "King Sugoroku's previous poison taster has died. I'm offering you the job." Yugi stared up at the elder. Surely he was jesting? No, those cold eyes were far too serious.

"Ex. . .excuse me?" the young one asked. If this stranger wasn't joking, surely the younger had heard wrong. The elder winced at the younger's rasping voice. He turned away from Yugi and began to pour a goblet of water as he spoke.

"The previous poison taster was careless and we only offer the position to the next person to be executed. You, little one, were the next." he told the young convict handing the boy the goblet. Small hands accepted the water and a flash of warmth lit up the elder's eyes.

Yugi frowned as he realized who this stranger must be. He was Atemu Yami, the lands most affective assassinator and greatest soldier. Yami was also the King's personal favourite after Yami had gone to great lengths to save the old king.

After a hesitation, Yugi rose the goblet to his lips. Yami smiled slightly as the younger sniffed the contents then took a small sip and swirled it around his mouth. Detecting no foreign substances, Yugi guzzled the rest down, careful not to waste even a drop of precious water.

"Better?" Yami asked, amusement dancing in his eyes. The younger nodded, his throat no longer painfully dry. "Good." the elder reclaimed the goblet. "Will you take the job?"

"A fool would refuse such an offer." Yugi said simply.

"And what shall I tell the executioner?" Yami asked.

Yugi struggled to his feet. It hurt like hell but he managed, even with the chains weighing him down. The young one soon found that he was, like with everyone else, shorter than the assassin which stung what little pride the young one had left. "I am not a fool."

Yami nodded as if he knew the little one would accept all along. "You've been trialled, Yugi, and found guilty. Knowing this, I will be forced to watch you. You have refused to explain why you did it thus rendering me unable to trust you. Do you have anything to say in your defence?" he asked. "Was it an accident? Were you framed?"

"No, sir. I killed him. The spineless bastard deserved what he got, he deserved that fate a thousand times over for what did to me. . ." the young one clamped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide.

He had said too much.

Yami studied him before walking around the younger to open the door. He spoke to one of the guards who nodded and entered the room. Seizing Yugi's hands, the guard proceeded to remove the shackles that claimed the young one prisoner as Yami removed the one around the younger's neck.

Grabbing hold of the desk, Yugi steadied himself as a woman entered the room. She had dark grey eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. She was average height for a woman, taller than Yugi, and would have been pretty if not for her expression of irritation. She was wearing a plain black dress that announced that she was a maid. "You summoned me, sir?" she said.

"Yes," Yami said softly then turned from Yugi to the maid. "Yugi has accepted the job." he stated in a stronger voice of more authority and the maid shot a dirty look at Yugi. "Take him to the baths and get him some clothes. He can't stay in that rag. Bring him back in a couple of hours." Yami turned back to Yugi. "this is Anzu, our most trusted maid."

Yugi suppressed a snort.

Anzu grabbed his arm and half dragged the boy behind her, taking him to the baths which was a small waterfall in a cave connected to the castle. The water wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. Anzu pushed the young one into the pool and demanded he give her his rags before bathing. Obeying, Yugi quickly pulled off his clothing and allowed Anzu to snatch them from his hands.

He did not like her, not one bit.


	2. Observations

After thoroughly washing twice then soaking, Yugi felt better than he had in seasons; it was nice to be clean after so long in a dark cell with nothing to distract from the cold.

Anzu soon returned with freshly washed and dried clothing. She violently yanked him out and waited for the young one to dry himself with the cloth she shoved in his hands. Little Yugi tried very hard not to glare darkly at her but didn't altogether succeed.

She forced Yugi into the clothing: black leather trousers, a black vest top and a cotton shirt. Plain leather boots and cotton socks were also pulled on. The boots and socks fitted perfectly but the rest of it seemed to have been made for someone slightly slimmer and a couple of inches taller with the exception of the shirt, which was just a size too big. The tight clothing would scrape cuts and bruises but Yugi was much too polite to point this out to the maid.

Once Yugi was dressed and dry, Anzu led him to the kitchens. The cook wasn't there so Anzu helped herself to bread and soup and made Yugi eat it. It was delicious, especially compared to the gruel he had once a day back in the dark cells. The young one devoured it quickly.

Once it was gone, Anzu whisked away the empty bowl and dragged her new colleague back to Yami.

The room was considerably lighter now; many more candles had been lit now that dusk was upon them. Yugi could see Yami a little more clearly now and he could see that they had similar hairstyles but that was where their similarities ended. Yami's face was rather angler, almost elfish, and his skin was aglow with a bronze tan. He was wearing an outfit exactly like Yugi's minus the shirt, showing off every curve of Yami's gently muscled body. Yugi couldn't help but notice how attractive Yami was.

Yami looked up as Yugi entered. The boy looked quite different without the dirt caking his small, delicate body like some infectious fungi. He noted the similarity in hairstyle with humour before moving on to observe the rest of the child.

Yugi was pale, paler than anyone he knew, with innocent, vivid violet eyes and a small structured body. The young one had yet to rid himself of the small percentage of baby fat that still clung to his cheeks. From what Yami could make out, Yugi had no muscle to his body thus emphasising the image of innocence his slight baby fat and eyes presented.

It was hard to remember that this boy, this alluring, beautiful boy had killed his master.

"Yugi, I must remember the difference a bath makes." Yami said with amusement.

The little one blushed slightly and remained silent.

"You look better." the assassin commented. Yugi only nodded his agreement. Standing, Yami came around his desk before leaning against it and crossing his arms. "You will report to me every morning after dawn, I will teach you about different poisons, their tastes and properties. You will have all your meals with me; I need to keep an eye on you. I will test you every now and then to make sure you don't grow sloppy. If you try to escape, I will find you and, if necessary, I will kill you. Anzu will lead you to your room tonight but no other. She's rather busy. She'll awake you in the morning. You will meet the king tomorrow. Goodnight."

Yami watched as Anzu, for a second time, led the dangerous beauty from the room. Sighing, the assassin sat down at his desk. Tomorrow would be a long day, he was sure of it.

* * *

Silently, Yugi followed Anzu to a plain room lit with a single candle. She pushed the young one in and pointed to some white cloth on the bed, which Yugi realized was nightwear, and extra sets of clothing almost exactly like the ones the younger was wearing. "You will give them to me when they need to be washed. I will wake you at dawn." Anzu said sternly and Yugi nodded. She left the room and slammed the door shut behind her. The young one put a chair in front of the door so no one could enter. It wouldn't stop anyone who was truly determined but it would provide him with some warning.

Yugi scrambled into his nightwear and slipped into bed. It was wonderfully soft after sleeping for so long on the stone cold floor with nothing but bits of dirty straw to keep his little body warm. He fell asleep almost instantly, happy to escape into the land of dreams.

But even the land of dreams could be as horrific a place as reality.


	3. The Memories

It seemed only moments later that there was bang on the door, rattling the chair in front. Yugi got up and dressed before opening the door to the intruder. It was Anzu.

"I thought you were getting me at dawn." Yugi said.

"It _is_ dawn." Anzu snapped impatiently.

Yugi followed her, once again, to Yami's office. The elder was sat down at his desk when Yugi walked in. "Thank you, Anzu. That will be all." he said in a clear dismissal. He stood when she left. Due to an obvious restless night, Yami was slightly slow about it. "Right," he said with a tired sigh. "We shall see the king after we have eaten. The cook will bring us our food." Sure enough, no sooner had the words left his mouth, a young man with blonde hair and puppy dog brown eyes and a tray came in. He placed the tray down on the desk.

"Thank you, Jounouchi." Yami said politely. Jounouchi left the room after giving a lopsided grin and a respectful nod to Yugi then to Yami.

Yami watched the younger as Yugi timidly began to eat. The elder couldn't help but notice how adorable the young one was. Yugi was glancing up every now and again with wide, shy eyes as he ate. The little one was obviously uncomfortable with someone watching him.

The assassin stood when the young one had finished. Opening the door, the elder made an 'after you' motion which Yugi accepted with a faint blush. Yami closed and locked the door behind him before leading the way.

The grand hall was extraordinary. There was a beautiful long table with many candles placed upon it. There were thirteen seats, the king's not included. The architecture was magnificent; the details in the walls were the equivalent to a chapel in beauty, elegance and detail though the lighting was much dimmer.

The king was an old man with greying hair from what could be seen on his face and rooting out from beneath his traditional crown. He was paler than Yami but not quite as pale as Yugi and his violet eyes had the look of a man who had lost everything.

The king looked up as the assassin entered the hall, followed closely by the new poison taster. "You're late." he said but smiled good naturedly.

"My apologies, Sire." Yami replied with a bow. "the fault is mine." putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder, Yami introduced the boy. "Majesty, this is Yugi. He's your new poison taster. Training starts today."

The king studied Yugi and came to his own conclusions. "He's just a boy. From what Haga was saying, I half expected him to breath fire." Sugoroku chuckled.

"Haga's a fool." Yami stated. "He wanted the publicity of an execution. It would have been well within his rights to kill the boy himself." Yugi shot a frightened look at Yami but it was King Sugoroku who spotted it.

"Are you sure he's up to it? He looks fragile." he said.

Yami glanced at Yugi. "He's stronger than he appears. He's up to it."

Yugi blushed at the complement.

Smiling with amusement, the king studied the young one for a moment before deciding "He'll do."

It was a few minutes later before they were dismissed. Yami led Yugi to his office where he sat at his desk and looked up at the young one with amusement. "Sit." he said. There was a hesitation but Yugi obeyed. "I have no idea what you did but the King had quite obviously taken a liking to you."

Yugi said nothing, he just watched the elder.

"So we're back to the silent treatment." sighing heavily, Yami got to his feet and took down a tray of different shaped jars filled with powders and herbs, and vials filled with liquid. I eyed them with loathing. "All of these are poisons. This one," he said picking up a vial of pinkish liquid "is called'_M__emor __Q__uis __T__orqueo __V__os __P__lurrimi_'. It means 'remember what torments you the most', roughly translated. It is named so because you hallucinate very vividly the worse times of your life as it slowly kills you. A small dose shouldn't kill you but it has the same effect including death if you are too weak to fight it." Yugi had a bad feeling about this. "You will drink it and experience the affects. If it does not kill you, nothing else should." Yami handed Yugi the vial who reluctantly accepted it. "It would be best if you got to your room before you took it." The little one nodded.

Yugi ran to his room and drained '_M__emor __Q__uis __T__orqueo __V__os __P__lurrim__i_' in a single gulp. In the moment it took for the poison's effects to kick in, Yugi had time to lie himself onto his bed until he was forced to remember the pain he had to endure before he finally killed his master.

* * *

'_I had been brought to my master, General Keith S. Howard or Bandit Keith as he is more commonly known as, when I was just a child. Too young to remember my life before Keith, I accepted the story that my father had died of a fever and my mother, in childbirth without question._

_I have been brought up and educated well._

_Master summons me to his private chambers, one night soon after my thirteenth, and I go happily. I enter his room to find Master stood there with a glass of brandy in his hand. There seems to be nothing unusual about him tonight but I suddenly feel uneasy. "Ah, Yugi." he says and beacons me to approach him. I do so hesitantly. Master touches my cheek then gropes at my underdeveloped member. He puts his brandy down and starts to undress. Fear grips me as I realize what he wants and I try to escape but the doors have been locked behind me. The General grabs my hair and drags me to the bed. He pushes up my robe as I punch and claw at him. He flips me onto my front and forces himself inside me. I scream in agony. By the time he is finished with me, I am battered and bruised and blood has trailed down my thighs._'

* * *

The memory changes.

* * *

'_It's only a few days later that I meet Haga, Keith's adopted son, as he returns home. I fail to bow and I am whipped for the first time. I am whipped until I am barely conscious. When I am finally able to return to my room, one of the maids takes pity on me. Her name is Mai. She is feisty but she's kind to me, she almost understands. She patches up my wounds best she can but they will scar. I do not care; I have a friend.'_

* * *

Yugi began to weep bitter tears and he came to his senses for a while before the memories kick in again. . .

* * *

'_Haga comes to my room and I quickly discover he is a lot like his adoptive father as he forces himself upon my weak body. I scream for him to stop but he just laughs and slashes me with a knife. There will forever be a scar on my stomach._'

* * *

Yugi came out of the memory, begging for an imaginary Haga to stop. The image vanished and Yugi sat up. He was in the floor with no memory of how he got there. He sat in the corner and brace himself as vivid memories over took him. There were so many that came forth to haunt the boy as well as the one when Yugi finally killed his master.

* * *

'_I am lying on my front, in Keith's bed, with him on top of me. I do nothing. I just bare the pain as he does what he wants. "I will have to replace you soon, my dear." master whispers, taunting me. "Perhaps that large breasted Mai. She'd be fun to play with."_

"_No!" I scream and I grab the letter opener from his bedside table and slash it across his arm. He backs away in shock. "You will not touch her!" I screech and I spring at him, the letter opener slicing across Master's throat instead of letters. His blood sprays me and I feel an odd sort of satisfaction at seeing his blood flow. Ignoring the pain, I dress and I run. A group of guards catch up with me and disarm me. I am hit across the back of the head and I know no more_.'

.


	4. Survival

Yugi came back to reality with a cry. He sat there for a while, waiting for more memories to come. All the boy's memories of torment were there but they did not come forth to disrupt reality. Yugi concluded that the poison had finally worn off and exited his system. Yugi shakily got to his feet and grabbed the clean clothes Anzu had left there however many days ago. He made is way to the baths and washed. Once clean and dressed, the boy made his way to Yami's office, dumping his dirty clothes in his room on the way.

"Yugi, you survived. It's been three days, I was beginning to worry." he said with a mocking smirk.

"Your concern is touching." Yugi said sarcastically, closing the office door behind him.

Yami laughed. He looked much younger when he laughed; like a young boy instead of the adult he was. "He speaks." he chuckled. Yugi rolled his eyes but Yami's smile only widened and he stood. "Now we can get on with the fun stuff." he said.

That didn't exactly sound good.

* * *

Yugi spent the remainder of the day looking at poisons, tasting them and learning what they did. Some Yugi already knew about, some had even been used on him. There were so many different names and poisons to remember and Yugi soon gave up and asked Yami for a quill, in and some parchment.

Yami froze and stared at Yugi. "You can read?" he asked in surprise. Then his expression became stony. "Did your master teach you?"

Yugi's eyes darkened and became incredibly sad. "I was taught to read before I was six harvests old, before the General had much to do with me." he said softly.

"Who presented you with the ability to read, then?" Yami asked.

Yugi shifted uncomfortably. "My friend Mai," he answered quietly, those large, innocent eyes becoming grave. Yami studied the younger until he was satisfied Yugi was telling no lies then handed over what the young one had requested and Yugi wrote down the poisons, having help with the spellings from Yami.

* * *

On his way to his bedroom later on, little Yugi couldn't help but think of Mai, how kind the blonde had been to him and how caring she'd been. She was the big sister he'd never had, the mother he had always needed and the friend he would never forget. He was thinking of her and the General and Haga and everything that had happened to him, he heard someone enter his room. Yugi automatically span around to automatically defend himself.

"Relax." Yami said amused. Yugi relaxed his posture. "You forgot your notes." He handed the notes, which the younger had made on the poisons the assassin had shown the boy, to Yugi. "You have beautiful hand writing." He said and Yugi looked away. The last time someone had said that, he had been about to be raped and whipped. The boy couldn't even remember what for. He took the notes and set them on the end of his bed. "What's wrong?" Yami asked unexpectedly. The poison taster didn't answer. "Yugi, you can't stay silent forever. Some day someone will ask you a personal question and you'll have to answer."

"Is that a threat?" Yugi demanded.

"No." Yami replied. "It's a warning."

And he left.


	5. The Others

Yugi slept uneasily that night. Smothering dreams and sweet nightmares kept him from sleeping as long as the teen would have liked. When dawn came, Yugi gave up all thoughts of sleep and changed out of his night clothes.

He found Anzu and gave her his dirty clothing. She took them and gave Yugi a spare set of clothing which was practically the same. He thanked her politely and returned to his room to put away the clothing before heading to Yami's office.

"Yugi," He said in greeting and the younger gave him a respectful nod in return. "We move on to the powdered poisons this morning." Yami said to the boy. "_Mica nex_." He pointed to a jar of a bluish powder. The grains were only slightly larger than flour. "That is roughly translated into 'grained death.' One grain of this could kill a weak person within a minute or so. A stronger person could last a week after consuming a grain. However, it has a very strong smell." He took off the lid for no more than a second and resealed it. Yugi gagged at the sickly smell of sweat. "If you can smell that in the king's food, reject it." Yami said with an amused smile.

"I expect the smell would be weaker than that." Yugi choked, struggling with the urge to vomit.

"Yes." Yami agreed as the younger began to breathe a little more easily. "But I doubt it will be used because of the vile stench. It is too easily spotted. There would be little chance of the victim actually eating it."

"That I do not doubt." Yugi muttered.

The elder laughed before putting the jar down and picking up a smaller one. "_I__ntereo, bardus, intereo_**." **He said and Yugi grinned. "It will turn the food a muddy greenish brown. Only someone ridiculously stupid would eat it."

"So there is a fair chance you will drink it if I put it in your tea?" Yugi asked innocently, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Yami demanded but he could not help the smile that was playing at the corners of his mouth.

Yugi grinned as the elder scowled at him playfully.

After that, Yugi's lessons were a little less formal. They talked more about other things and little Yugi began to enjoy his lessons. Yami was patient with the young one. It seemed that, however impossible it may be, the two had developed a friendship of a sort.

Yugi had even considered telling his elder of his past but thought better of it.

* * *

It was not long before Yami declared Yugi ready to begin his job as King Sugoroku's official poison taster.

The teen went to the library every morning and afternoon to test the king's breakfast or lunch for poisons and to the grand hall to test his supper. Yami, of course, was always there to keep an eye on the young one and to make sure he didn't get the king killed. By accident or otherwise.

Being free of poison lessons allowed Yugi to eat in the kitchens with the other servants. He met several people lie a stuck up guard, who happened to be Yami's cousin, called Seto Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba. Kaiba was always boasting at how exceptional he with a sword and how no one could match him in a duel, "Well, except from Yami but he's family. He doesn't count."

Yugi also met the healer, Shizuka and was reacquainted with her brother Jounouchi, the cook. Being on his own didn't suit Jou; he liked to talk as he cooked.

There was also another guard called Bakura who was good with knives. When spies were found, it was usually Bakura who tortured information out of them. He and Yami didn't usually get on well. Always pinned to Bakura's side was the ever gentle Ryou. Ryou was the king's dog trainer due to his way with animals and gentle nature. It was odd that he would be one to be with Bakura; they were so different but Yugi would see the way Bakura looked at Ryou and he knew the brute was nothing but gentle with young dog trainer.

In addition to that couple were Marik and Malik. The two were mischievous and were amazing pick pockets. Their job was to steal documents and information for the king. They were always together, working to drive everyone insane but they made Yugi laugh.

There was Jou's best friend, Honda who was another guard always arguing with Otogi, another healer, for him to stay away from Shizuka. The issue with that was the fact Otogi's tastes lay with men.

Yugi enjoyed eating with the others. They made him laugh and smile. The young one had finally found a place where he would fit in. It was here with all the servants and such that Yugi found contentment.


	6. Duel

It was through talking to Seto that Yugi discovered that soldiers trained in the fields not to far away. He asked Jou about it. "They're always out there, practising with swords and knives, all trying to beat Kaiba. Stupid really; he's the best at what he does. No man or woman has ever out matched him. Bet all of them challengers had to see my sister a hundred times a week." Jou grumbled. Sword training sparked little Yugi's interest since fencing was the only skill he had shown any real promise in. As a result, sharp instruments were kept out of the little one's reach.

"Do you want to go and watch?" the younger asked the cook.

"Why would I want to watch that?"

"It could be amusing," Yugi said with a sunny smile more thinking it would be more of a good excuse to kick Seto's backside at something and to improve his skills.

Jou shrugged. "Might as well."

* * *

Yugi could hear the clashes of swords and the cries of men fighting while others laughed and chattered before he saw the training field. He spotted Yami in the middle of four or five men. He beat them all at almost the same time. They all went down one by one. He helped them up before patting them on the back. They left him as he took off his shirt.

Ra, he looked good topless.

Really good.

Yugi spied strange runes on the elder's back and knew they had power. Of what source, he did not know. He couldn't make them out from the distance but as he drew closer he saw they were from an ancient language. Yugi knew them and yet could not recall how. They said 'honesty', 'hope', 'honour' and 'love'.

Yugi tried to keep the smile, which fluttered at the corner of his lips, at bay.

As Jou and Yugi approached, Yami spotted them and approached. "You're good." Yugi told him.

"You don't sound impressed." Yami commented.

"That, I'm afraid, is because I'm not." Yugi replied

"Can you do better?"

"Yes, actually."

"Liar."

"Let me prove it."

Yami chuckled and called Seto over. "Let's see how you fare against my cousin before you make any assumptions." He said with a smirk as the named approached them. "Good luck."

Yugi laughed. "It's Seto who will need that luck, Yami." The younger said confidently "but I thank you." He approached Seto, taking a sword from Yami.

Seto glanced at Yami. "You want me to duel a child?"

"Aw, is Kaiba afraid nasty Yugi's going to beat him." Jou taunted.

"Shut up, mutt." Seto hissed and Jou only laughed.

Yugi sighed. "Just bring it, Kaiba." He said impatiently and Seto attacked. The young one dodged easily. "Is that the best you can do?" Yugi teased. Seto relaxed and became more focused. Their battle became quicker, more intense. Kaiba used all his knowledge of the blade to try to defeat Yugi; he had strength and speed which made him lethal whereas Yugi had the agility and grace of a dancer or an acrobat making them evenly matched. However, the younger had better observation skills; Yugi could almost see what Seto was about to do which gave him a fraction of a second advantage. Then, at last, Yugi ducked Seto's strike, grabbed his arm and pressed himself close enough so he could put the sword to Kaiba's neck.

Seto froze.

Yami stared.

"Well, I'll be damned." Jou chuckled proudly.

Yugi grinned and stepped back. Handing the sword back, the younger skipped back to the castle. Yami watched him go with a small smile. So his little one could defend himself... Wait! _His_ little one? Yami pinched the bridge of his nose. He liked Yugi, admired the way he always found a reason to smile and how the younger always found the brighter side to even the gravest of situations. Yugi was attractive and made Yami's insides do cartwheels. The assassin could only conclude that he liked the little murderer a little _too_ much.


	7. The Trust

The days that followed began to form a simple pattern. Yugi would get up, wash, dress and have breakfast then he would go to the Library or the king's study to taste King Sugotoku's breakfast. Once he had done that, Yugi was free to talk to Jou in the kitchens or Yami would tell him of a new poison he'd invented or a book Yugi should read on poisons and such. Yugi enjoyed his time with Yami. The elder was serious, mysterious and oh-so sexy. He made Yugi want to drool. One thing Yugi liked most about the assassin was Yami's smile, a smile that made the elder's face light up. It made the butterflies in Yugi's stomach go wild. Yugi found himself willing to do anything to keep that smile on Yami's face.

In the afternoons, Yugi would go to the king's study to taste the King's lunch –and to drool over Yami- before eating his own with the servants and guards and such. He would then spend the afternoons learning about different cures to different poisons or with Shizuka, listening to the healer as she talked. When evening came, Yugi would go down to the dining hall to taste the king's food once more. After that, he would head back to the kitchens, eat his dinner then go to bed or return a book to Yami and go to bed.

* * *

One night, as Yugi returned to his room, he bumped into two of Keith's men. "Look, Takaido. We found Master Haga's lost puppy!"

"Haga will be pleased we found his pet." Takaido said. "Get 'er!"

Yugi ran.

He was unarmed and, therefore, had the advantage of not being weighed down by weapons and such which made him faster. He was on the verge of losing them when he bumped into Yami. They toppled over each other and fell to the floor, Yugi on top, their bodies pressed together.

Yugi got up as fast as he could.

"Yugi!" Yami said in surprise as he stood. He saw the fear in the younger's eyes and looked around to see the soldiers. Yami grabbed hold of Yugi's arm before he could vanish. Once the two men had stopped before Yami, Takaido made a move to grab Yugi. "Back off." Yami snapped.

"Look, Sir, we don't want no trouble. We just came for Haga's prisoner." Said the other soldier.

"He's neither prisoner of Haga's nor any other. He is the king's poison taster and is not to be harmed." Yami growled making Yugi cower in fear. "You can go tell this master of yours that Atemu Yami doesn't take kindly to people killing the king's personal servants. He's under my protection. You cannot touch him." Yugi was quite flattered at this had no idea Yami cared.

"Look, we've got our orders. Get the boy and. . ." he did not have much chance to finish because that's when Yami decided to strike. He moved quickly, knocking stupid and stupider unconscious.

He then half dragged Yugi to his study.

"Are you alright?" he asked once he had closed the door behind them. Yugi nodded. "Are you sure? I can get Shizuka here if you're h. . ."

"Yami, I am well." Yugi said firmly, interrupting him.

"Fine, but... I don't think you should go back to your room tonight." He told the little one. "I think it'll be best if you stay in one of the rooms in my personal suite. You'd be safe there."

Yugi smiled sadly. "Safe, Yami, is the one thing I will never be." He sighed.

Yami studied him. "What happened to you, Yugi? There are so many questions surrounding you and they all lead back to the same question. Why did you kill General Keith?" he asked.

Yugi looked away. "You would not believe me."

The elder touched the smaller's cheek. "I would, Yugi, I would." He stared deep into those sad amethyst pools and, just for a moment, Yugi honestly thought Yami was going to kiss him. But Yami withdrew his hand and moved away. "I will go get your things. Stay here." He ordered.

Yugi nodded.

Yami led the younger to his private suite and into one of the bedrooms. "You should be safe in here." Yami said tonelessly.

"Thank you." Yugi replied.

Yami studied the boy, in the way he did, for a while as he stared into the younger's eyes with his own scarlet pair. He was trying to figure Yugi out. The boy was a mystery, a puzzle, if you will. Yugi fascinated him. And Yugi. . . Yugi trusted him. That was dangerous.

Very dangerous.


	8. Prince

Yugi awoke the next morning oddly refreshed and wide awake.

He changed into clean clothes and silently snuck off to find Anzu to give her the clothing that needed washing before he went to the baths.

The younger found that Yami was in the baths, too.

"Yugi." he said in greeting as the boy froze, staring at the assassin's dripping wet torso and the teasing droplet of water that ran down Yami's neck, down his chest and those not too defined abs.

"Yami." Yugi replied turning away to slip off his clothing then joined the elder in the pool. The water was warmer now; the hot season was almost upon them. Yugi turned his back to the assassin as he washed. Yami's eyes ran over the younger's backside, mentally tracing scars and that cute little ass that disappeared under the water. Pinching his lips together, Yami fidgeted.

"What ever it is, Yami, just spit it out." Yugi said sensing the elder wanted to say something.

"You have many old scars on your back." Yami said after a pause.

"Yes." Yugi said impassively.

"You were whipped."

"Your point being?"

"Well, what happened?"

Yugi looked at him for a moment before getting out of the water and drying himself.

"I was whipped for many things, Yami." The younger told the elder. "Which story do you want to hear? The first? The last?"

"The first." Yami answered.

Yugi began to dress. "I was thirteen. I failed to bow to my master's adopted son. The son is called Haga. He had me whipped until I was barely conscious. That was the first of many times. I was very disobedient." Yugi told him, squeezing out the water from his wet hair. Yami watched as Yugi flicked his hair back with sympathetic but hungry eyes. "I better go test the king's food."

"Yugi…!" Yami called but Yugi ignored him and left.

* * *

The king's food wasn't poisoned. Yami watched Yugi carefully. "Clear." The young one said.

"Good." said the king. "Now, before I eat I must tell you, General Raphael and young Haga will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. You must both be present and all times through out the days they stay. Yugi, I know of your history with Haga's adoptive father, I believe you killed him?"

"Yes but I have my reasons, Sir." Yugi replied.

"That doesn't surprise me. May I ask what those reasons were?"

"I. . . I would prefer to leave that unspoken, Majesty."

He studied Yugi. "Very well." he said. He looked at Yami. "You are not to let Yugi out of your sight. Guard him day and night if you must. I have a feeling about Haga and I don't like it." Yami nodded and the king's gaze returned to Yugi. "How old are you, child?"

"Seventeen harvests, Sire." Yugi answered.

King Sugotoku looked thoughtful. "Hmm."

"Sire?" Yami asked.

"It's nothing, Atemu." Sugotoku said. "Leave me."

The two nodded and left the room.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Hmm. I'm not sure." Yami said with a frown, "but, if I know the king, I would guess it would have something to do with his long lost grandson that was kidnapped as a babe along with the king's daughter, Naashom."

Yugi couldn't help but giggle. "I think I'd try to kidnap someone with a name like that." He joked then noted Yami's serious expression. "Don't tell me you think it's _me_?"

"You're the right age." Yami reasoned.

Yugi had never laughed so hard in his life. When he'd finally calmed down, Yugi let out a shuddering breath. "Try not to say anything too ridiculous for a while. I might to be able to stop laughing next time." Yugi mused.

"I'll try." Yami promised with a small smile.


	9. The Assumption

Yugi awoke in a cold sweat, his nightmare still fresh in his mind when Yami

"Hello. I thought I'd find you in here. Are you . . . Are you alright, Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded wiping away the tears he hadn't realized had fallen. The elder came closer and touched the boy's arm. Yugi froze. Yami noticed and with drew his hand. "Do you fear me?" he asked.

Yugi looked at him and straightened. "No." he answered. It was the complete truth now; Yami could see that.

"That's not very smart, you know." he commented.

"I never claimed to be smart." Yugi told him.

The assassin came closer. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"You must be suicidal, then."

"Not necessarily."

"How so?" Yami asked. He was much too close now. Yugi could feel the heat radiating off of the elder in waves. Yugi couldn't say a word. Yami seemed to get closer and closer with each breath; his mouth was only inches from Yugi's…

Anzu suddenly came in and Yami moved away.

"Sir, what are you doing in here?" Anzu asked with surprise.

"Looking for Yugi, of course." Yami said. "The king plans to have lunch a little earlier than usual. I expect to see you in the library sooner than usual. The king is a little on edge."

"Fine." Yugi said stiffly then the elder male left the room.

"Yugi, I was instructed by Shizuka to tell you to stop by." Anzu said coldly.

"Thank you." Yugi said politely.

Anzu was still for a moment. "Keep your filthy hands off Yami. He's mine." The bitch left Yugi sitting there completely confused. If Yami was hers then why warn Yugi away? Besides, it wasn't like Yami liked him too.

Did he?

* * *

Yugi went to see Shizuka. They sat and talked for a while, talking about random things, like sword fighting and people around the castle. Yugi discovered the healer liked Honda. A lot. They giggled and talked until it was almost time for Yugi to leave.

"So what's with you and Yami?" Shizuka asked with a mischievous grin on her pretty little face.

"Excuse me?" Yugi asked with surprise.

"Oh, come _on_. Yami's never taken an interest in a poison taster before. He usually trains them and leaves them to it and if they stir any trouble he makes one of the savants or a soldier watch them. But not you. In fact, I don't recall Yami taking an interest in anyone before. I was beginning to think his tastes lay with some of the king's male soldiers or some secret woman. But now. . ." she paused for effect. "Now he's got the beautiful Yugi to get his cold heart pumping."

"You are crazy," Yugi said standing. "Delusional. You need to get out of the medical room and take in a breath of reality."

"You know I'm right." she sniggered.

"You're insane." The boy told her leaving the room.

"Just keep telling yourself that, honey!" Shizuka called after him.

Yugi knew Shizuka was wrong. The only interest Yami had in him was the boy's past and why he killed Keith. Yugi was a puzzle Yami wanted to solve that he could not solve with out the younger's help.

Yugi knew this yet why could the boy not keep that silly little grin from forming on his lips?


	10. Past

As Yami had told the younger, the king had lunch earlier than usual and was waiting in the library. Yugi had stopped grinning by now. Yugi tested the food and was then dismissed. Yami caught up with the boy on his way to Yami's study.

"We need to talk." he said.

"About what?" Yugi asked with a confused frown.

"About your past." The elder answered.

"I thought we agreed we would leave that particular topic untouched." Yugi hissed.

Yami gently shoved the younger into his study. "Ra, Yugi! I can't trust you until I know what motives you to kill. You don't seem like the killing type which makes you unpredictable. This makes you dangerous." he said with some desperation. "I don't want to have to kill you, Yugi. You hold too many keys to too many puzzles and I . . . I'm scared for you."

"Look, Yami. I just. . . I can not talk about it right now." Yugi snapped at him. "You need to grasp the fact that not everyone will tell you their life story just because you command them to do so."

Yami studied the younger; he seemed to study Yugi a lot.

Analyzing him.

The boy's personality.

What Yugi might do next . . .

Yugi understood Atemu Yami was not the most trusting person in the world but neither was Yugi and the little one trusted him, why could Yami not trust the younger too? It would save them both a lot of trouble.

"You'll have to tell someone some day and that information will travel back to me." Yami threatened. "You might as well just tell me now and it won't go any farther than my ears."

"Or I could take it to the grave." Yugi muttered. Yami glared at him so the younger tried a different tactic. "Look, I trust you, Yami, but not that much. I would trust you with my life but not my secrets. Until you can trust me just a little on blind faith, I will say nothing of my past to anyone. Besides, you would never tell me your past."

"I see where you're coming from and I understand but it looks like we're in a bit of a stalemate." The elder said with a sigh. He was silent for a minute.

Yugi watched him as the assassin sat at his desk. "I sense that there is more you wish to ask. What do you want of me?" the younger asked and the elder looked back up at him.

"I want you . . . not as an unwilling servant but as a loyal friend. You're intelligent and an amazing fighter. I want you to be as dedicated to keeping the king safe as I am. Can you give me that?" he said, his eyes burning a deeper shade of crimson than usual.

"I do not know." Yugi said "there is so much. . ."

"That you haven't told me?"

The boy nodded, unable to speak..

"Trusting is hard and knowing who to trust is even harder." Yami said.

"And my track record has been rather horrendous, a weakness of mine."

"No, a strength. Look at what you have, Yugi, look at Jou. He wouldn't poison you because you befriended him when no one else has bothered except Honda. You've earned the healer's friendship, the cook's and the king's respect. Think about it." he said.

"And you, Atemu? What have I earned from you?"

He smiled ever so slightly. "You have my attention, Yugi, but give me what I want and you can have everything."


	11. The Rejection

Yugi stood by the king as General Raphael and Haga entered the grand hall. Yami stood on the younger's other side. Yugi's hands balled into fists as Haga dared look at him.

"Yugi, relax." Yami whispered. The poison taster nodded. "Yugi," the younger looked at him and he touched Yugi's arm. "Relax." Yugi felt himself relax despite Haga's dark glare.

"Your Majesty." said General Raphael as he and Haga bowed. Yugi watched Haga carefully. He didn't trust the little bastard at all. "It's an honor to be in your presence again, my king."

"I thank you for your kind words." Sugotoku said.

"My king, may I speak freely for a moment or two?" Haga requested.

"You may." the king answered.

"I have noticed standing beside you is the criminal who murdered my father." Haga said with anger in his voice. "It's an insult to me that he lives. I wish for him to be hung for his crime. He killed a general, Sire. Who is to say he'll not kill you?"

"I do." Yami said, stepping forward.

"You? The assassin? I wouldn't trust you any further than I can throw you." Haga hissed.

"I doubt you could pick him up." Yugi muttered.

Yami shot the younger a 'shut-the-hell-up' look and the king laughed.

"Enough. Haga, leave the boy alone." the king chuckled. "Atemu, continue sticking up for my poison taster and some one might think you care. Yugi, your comments humor me but I don't think you should continue with them in public affairs. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." The assassin and the poison taster said in unison.

"As you wish, Majesty." Haga said.

* * *

Raphael and the king spoke mainly of farming. Yugi left it to Yami to pay attention to what was going on. The king's food, that afternoon, was not poisoned and neither was his drink. Unfortunately, the king was drinking brandy and Yugi had to take a small sip every time Sugotoku had a goblet. Slowly the boy became slightly drunk.

Yugi was sober enough, however, to walk to Yami's study like a normal person when the king had retired for the night. Yami followed close behind making sure the younger didn't wobble.

Once in Yami's study, Yami himself poured a couple of goblets of brandy. Yugi guessed that the elder needed some after that afternoon. "You not drinking that?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I think I'm drunk enough as it is." Yugi said as he went through to Yami's lounge. He sat on the couch and Yami sat next to him. The elder ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"I don't think I have ever been more bored in my entire life." Yami said with a yawn.

"That makes two of us." Yugi chuckled. "Were you able to make sense of what they were saying?"

"Yes. Mainly farming." The sober of the two sighed.

"I thought so."

Yami looked at Yugi and Yugi looked at him.

"Are you saying you listened?" Yami asked in disbelief.

"To an extent." Yugi confessed with a slight smile. Yugi then did the last thing either of them expected. Yugi moved closer and kissed the elder. Yami made a noise before responding, wrapping his arms around the younger as his hands travelling down his little one's back. Yugi's hands slid up Yami's shirt, his hard muscular stomach beneath the boy's finger tips at last. Yami pulled away, his hand grabbing Yugi's.

"Yugi, you're drunk." Yami sounded hoarse. Yugi watched him stand and then yelped as the elder picked him up and carried him to the boy's room. Yami laid the younger on the bed and kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep, Yugi." Yami said, and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Yugi sat up and curled into a ball against the wall. He began to cry silently as the pain and humiliation of rejection washed over him. Shizuka was wrong. Yami didn't like Yugi that way at all. He may care for the boy but only because his job was part of keeping the king alive and well. Yugi scrambled into his night clothes and lay back down, curled into a ball, still silently sobbing.

After a while, his tears subsided and he drifted of into his usual nightmares.


	12. Misunderstandings

When Yugi awoke, he had a slight headache; a result, no doubt, from all that brandy. If he felt bad, he could only imagine how the king felt. He got out of bed but the memory of last night had him sitting back down. He looked out the window; the sun would not rise for another hour or two. He gathered up the clothes that needed washing and exited his room at the same time Yami walked out of his own.

"Morning," Yami said. "You're up early." Yugi did not feel the need to confirm the obvious so he said nothing. "Can't sleep?" the younger shrugged. He didn't particularly want to speak to the bastard who had just rejected him only hours ago. Yami had completely destroyed what was left of the little one's ego so, as you can imagine, he was 'a little' sour.

He left to seek out Anzu who took the younger's dirty clothing and forcefully shoved clean clothing into Yugi's arms. The younger went to the baths and took off his night clothing; he was glad of the warmish water and the fact that he was alone. He washed then dressed in his clean undergarments and clothing before making his way back to Yami's suite. He placed his night clothes on his bed before pulling on his clean socks ands boots. Going to the kitchens to find Jou, he found Yami and the cook taking.

"So why have you come to me?" asked Jou. "Shouldn't you tell him?"

"I came to you because he trusts you." Yami sighed. "Jou, I've searched the universe and found myself within his eyes. I think I love him. I can't tell him. You know what he's like. He . . . he. . ."

"Yeah, he's a tricky one. There's the chance he might feel the same but you can never tell." Jou said. "You've got yourself into a right pickle, 'ere. I wouldn't ever tell Seto how much I like him either."

Seto? Yugi knew Jou liked Seto but by the sound of things, so did Yami.

Yami and Seto, Seto and Yami.

But they were cousins, weren't they?

No, Jou had more of a chance than Yami in winning Seto's heart. This all made Yugi's headache worse so he walked off until he became aware of a terrible pain in his chest. He rushed to his bedroom in Yami's suite before shutting the door and braking down. Tears sprinted down his cheeks. It was strange listening to the sound of his own heart braking. It felt like someone had come along and split the beating thing in half. Yugi gasped for breath and sank to the floor, making it almost impossible for someone to open the door. He put his head in his arms and cried until dawn.


	13. The Feast

A knock came at Yugi's door. "Yugi?" that voice belonged to Yami. The younger remained silent, not uttering a word or daring to move until Yami's footsteps told the younger the assassin had gone. Yugi wiped his eyes and straightened out his shirt before making his way to the library. The king was sat at his usual desk, Haga and Raphael was with him.

"Yugi. You're five minutes late. I've just sent Yami to look for you." the king said.

"Sorry, Sire." The boy muttered and tested the food. "Clear."

"Sire, I can't find Yugi…Oh." said Yami as he burst into the library and saw the poison taster.

"Atemu, I thought you agreed to keep an eye on him at all times." said the king.

"Very good judgment, my lord." said Haga. Yami shot him a filthy look. "I take it the bitch has done something further to take such measures?"

Yami went to hit him but Yugi's soft touch halted the elder's actions. "Leave him. You will cause more problems than solve. If anyone is to strike him, it should be me." The boy said softly. Yami looked at him and saw how bloodshot those amethyst eyes were and that distracted him.

He moved away from Haga.

Yami and Yugi stayed beside the king for the remainder of the day. In the evening there was a feast. Singers and flame-throwers came to entertain the king. One dance caught Yugi's interest and he asked the king if he could join in. His request was granted as the king smiled and gave the order for the dancing girls to give Yugi an outfit and let him lead the dance.

"As you wish." said Ishizu, one of the dancers said. She and the other girl, Rebecca took the boy away and gave him a robe of pure white silk. The girls braided flowers into the younger's hair and made him go bare foot. "You had better not mess this up, slave-boy." Rebecca hissed.

They began in the middle of the room. At first they were slow and graceful. The tempo of the music picked up and they began to dance a little faster; Yugi dancing with all the grace and beauty of a Royal. Every twirl, every flick of the finger and every step were almost erotic and seductive despite the dance being completely innocent. They ended in matching poses, gracefully balanced on tiptoes. Everyone in the room applaud. Yugi looked up at Yami whose eyes were on him, burning with something the younger recognized only too well. Lust. But there was no way Yami could be looking at Yugi.

Yami mainly watched Yugi through out the rest of the evening.

The fire dancers were next. They were amazing.

"I don't think I would have been able to so much as move without burning my hair." Yami mused.

"What is a singed head for the sake of art?" Yugi said momentarily forgetting his heartache. Then he looked at the elder who was smiling to himself. Remembering his pain, Yugi looked away as Yami looked at him. Yugi began twiddling his thumbs. He looked down at his scarred hands. Keith had whipped the boy's hands too.

From the corner of his violet eye, Yugi spied Yami looking at the scars on the little one's hands. Yugi looked back up at the elder as he put his hands behind his back.

Dessert was then served up. Everyone waited for Yugi to test it. The poison taster placed a small piece in his mouth and choked. He looked at Yami with wide frightened eyes. "_Memor__ quis torqueo vos plurrimi_!" the boy managed to gasp before loosing consciousness.


	14. Speak

Yugi opened his eyes and gasped. He tried to sit up but a hand was on his chest, pressing him down. He looked around. The little one was in his room in Yami's suite and it was Yami holding him down.

"Yugi." he said and the boy passed out. Yugi awoke for the second time, crying out. He felt fingers caress his cheek and a hand slide into his own.

"Yugi, please, Yugi." it was Yami. "Come back to me."

Yugi lay very still for a minute before opening his eyes. He looked around only to see a pair of bloodshot crimson eyes, "Yami?" The elder let out a sigh of relief. "Have you not slept?" Yugi asked.

Atemu laughed. "Yugi, you've been poisoned and you're worried about _me_?" his eyes lost the amusement and he ran a hand through his hair. Yugi pulled his hand from Yami's and sat up. "Are you . . . How are you feeling?" the elder asked.

"I am . . . Better." Yugi replied honestly. The assassin nodded and looked at his hands. "Yami, what is it?"

He glanced at Yugi. "You screamed a lot when you were unconscious." he said. Yugi said nothing. "If you want to talk, Yugi, about anything at all, I'm here." he said. He went to leave the room but stopped at the door. "In the library, I noticed you had been crying. Why?" again, Yugi said nothing. "If it was about the night we. . ."

"Yami, you are tired. Go sleep." Yugi ordered and Yami left the room.

Yugi got up and headed off to the baths.

* * *

"You shouldn't disappear like that." Yami said from behind Yugi when he returned. "I'm under strict orders to keep an eye on you."

"Why?" Yugi asked whiles turning around. "Has Haga not gone?"

"Yugi, you were out of it for five days. Haga has gone." Yami told him. "He believes you dead or, at least, close to death."

"Was it him? The poison, I mean."

"Quite possibly."

"And the king let him leave?"

"We had more important things to worry about than Haga."

"Like what?" I asked.

"You were poisoned. I…we…everyone's really worried about you." Yami said. "And you're valuable for keeping the king alive."

Yugi smiled slightly. "Do you trust me?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly."

"Do you trust me?" Yugi repeated.

He studied the little one for a moment. Then he stroked the boy's cheek. Yugi bathed in his touch. "Yes." Atemu admitted.

Yugi turned away and sat on the bed before looking back up at him. "I said I would tell no one of his past until you trusted me on blind faith." The boy said, not meeting his elder's gaze. Yami closed the door and sat beside Yugi on the bed. "I think it is time for you to know." and Yugi told Atemu everything. He did not spare Yami of the details. He kept talking, telling him of how it was right up to Keith's murder. It was close to dawn when Yugi had finished.

There was a screaming silence after the boy stopped talking, each waiting for the other to speak.

At last, Yami looked at the younger. "Why didn't you tell anyone before?"

"Who would believe me?"

"Good question." Yami answered.

More silence


	15. The Confession

"I guess that's why you don't like being touched."

"Huh?"

Only a few minutes had passed since Yugi's confession.

"Shizuka was saying how weird you got when she hugged you." Yami explained. Yugi fidgeted. The elder stood. "You didn't object me touching you when you came on to me."

Yugi went scarlet. "I was drunk!" he exclaimed. Yami studied him for the hundredth time before opening the door. He stopped before leaving the room and looked at Yugi.

"Was that all it was?" he asked and he left.

Yugi made his way to the library and went inside. Yami was already there. The younger tried not to look at him but failed miserably. Yugi tested the king's food. "Clear."

"Good." said the king. "I take it you are well again."

"Yes sir."

"Yet you are sad?" the king said questioningly.

Yugi ignored that. "Will that be all?"

"Yes." the king replied. "We'll be having a guest soon."

"Of course, sir." Yugi said as Yami left the room.

"You are dismissed." said the king.

The younger went after Yami who was in his study. "What is it, Yugi?" he sounded impatient and irritated. Yugi watched as the elder grabbed a flask of brandy. "What is it?"

"I suggest you stop drinking. It is not you." The little one said softly.

"What do you want?" Yami demanded.

"That was not all it was."

He looked at him. "What?"

"I ... the kiss. I did not do it just because I was drunk." Yugi confessed while looking anywhere but the assassin. "The alcohol did contribute, I suppose but it was more because I wanted to than a drunken act of a mad man."

Yami was suddenly right in front of him, tilting the boy's face up to look at him. "Ra, Yugi. You're driving me crazy." he whispered. He pinched his lips together for a moment before speaking again. "We're both sober, aren't we?"

"I cannot vouch for you but I know I am." Yugi answered thanking Ra he didn't sound breathless. Yami smiled and brushed the younger's hair behind Yugi's ear. His smile faded and he kissed the younger. It was soft and gentle at first but it became rougher as Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. It felt amazing, being pressed up against his body, his mouth on Yugi's and his arms around the little one. It felt so right, which is why the younger pulled away and took a step back. "Do. . . Do you not . . . I thought you, uh, liked someone else." he stuttered.

Yami laughed. "And who told you that?"

"No one but I . . . um. . . I over heard you and Jou talking about someone you said you thought you were in love with and then Jou mentioned Seto and. . ."

"Whoa, hold it. You thought I was in love _with Seto_?" Yami smiled. "He's a good guy –usually-, I grant you, but he's not _you_, Yugi. My little poison taster, I love you."

"Yami, I. . ." Yugi began but Yami silenced the little one by pressing his lips against the boy's.

_I love you too_.

* * *

**_I know. Fianally, right? Omigosh. Writing this without the two snogging (making out) in the second chapter has been driving me crazy! These two are just so cute together. This story was indeed inspired by Poison Studies but I haven't actually read them all so please don't spoil it for me in your reveiws. Also, I won't be keeping to the book too much from this point on. Now review for a smexy lemon._**

**_Your poisoned little secret_**

**_S._**

**_x_**


	16. Love

Yugi was led to Yami's room, their hands tangled together. The door shut behind them and Yami turned to the beauty before him. Mouths clashed together, each opening for the other and each fighting to dominate but it was Yami who won. Their shirts were discarded onto the floor and Yami's tender touch danced on Yugi's smooth skin.

The younger trembled, his body alive with excitement, lust and fear. "Y-...Yami..."

"Shh." The elder hushed. "It's alright." He said kissing the younger tenderly. This seemed to ease the younger and he was gently laid onto the bed as the assassin kissed down his neck, "Yugi." Finally their trousers where gone and Yami's fingers were sliding into the younger.

"Yami..." The boy gasped, his legs widening for the elder. "Please."

The assassin ignored the poison taster's pleas and continued prepping the boy. Yugi bucked into that sinful but gentle hand, the fingers going in deeper as their mouths clashed together once again. The younger whimpered desperately then, at long last, Yami was pushing into him, completing him, "Yami."

Moments passed and Yami eventually sheathed himself inside his little love whose mouth was hanging open in pleasure. "Oh, oh Yami," Yugi gasped as the elder began to move. Steadily at first but then he began to speed up as his self control snapped.

"Please Yami! Harder Yami!" the young one moaned as he bucked his hips into Yami's thrusts. Unable to deny him, Yami went harder and faster, plunging in as pleasure built up in their bodies. Little moans and groans passed Yami's lips as their orgasms approached. They became loader, their noises more desperate, more pleasure filled.

Yugi arched and came suddenly. "_**Atemu! **_" he whimpered and Yami came inside his little one, Yugi's name on his lips. They stayed like that for a moment, panting and bathing in the after glow of their orgasm.

"Yugi." Yami whispered. "My little love."

Their bodies separated and Yugi snuggled into his lover, his arm around the waist of the assassin. "I love you Yami." He said softly, smiling to himself as Yami grinned and pulled in the younger closer.

"I love you too." He promised.


	17. The Calm

Lying in Yami's arms was the last place in the world Yugi ever thought he would be. Yet here he was with his head resting on the elder's chest. The assassin was playing with the younger's hair and Yugi was drawing aimless patterns on his lover's chest with his middle finger. It was though the whole world had become peaceful and content.

"What're you thinking about?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled into the elder's chest as a sudden amusing memory came to mind. "What? What is it?"

"I was just thinking of something Shizuka said." Yugi told his lover looking up at his face with a broad grin. "She was beginning to think your tastes lay with some of the king's male soldiers or some secret woman."

Yami grinned back. "She said that?" he asked in disbelief. Instead of answering, Yugi stroked his cheek and kissed him softly. "How could any man prefer any other's company with you in the room?" he whispered while cupping the younger's face in his hand. Yugi felt himself blush. The boy glanced out the window and let out a groan. "What?"

"It is almost noon." he grumbled.

"Ugh. So soon?" Yami complained.

Yugi smiled and kissed Atemu's chest. "Come on." he said before scrambling out of bed. Yami sat up and watched as Yugi dressed. After a moment, the elder got out of bed and got dressed too.

Lunch was an uneventful affair. Yugi tested the king's food and avoided looking at Yami until they were dismissed. The two lovers then went down to the training fields. Yami watched with amusement as his little one beat all who challenged the boy. Even some of the women and strongest soldiers challenged, and were defeated by, Yugi. The boy wounded Yami's pride by defeating him in a duel too.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long for an update._**

**_Writer's block but I should be updating again soon._**

**_Much Love_**

**_your little secret_**

**_S._**

**_x_**


	18. Discovery

The king was in the great hall with his guest when Yami and Yugi got there. The king's guest looked up and smiled at the young poison tester's shocked expression that formed when he recognized her, amusement twinkled in her soft violet eyes. She gave him a small wave.

"Hello, Yugi." she said.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"The king has asked me to come." Mai answered. "I think it's time I acted on my promise."

"What promise?" the boy asked.

"The one where I help you discover who you are." Mai replied softly.

"You can do that?" Yami asked.

"Of course, assassin. It requires a little more magical energy than most spells but it's simple enough." said Mai. "However, you cannot perform this kind of magic on yourself so, even though Yugi has the power, he couldn't unlock his memories by himself." Mai then stood and came over to the boy. "You haven't discovered your Shadow Magic yet."

"Magic?"

Mai nodded.

"What if I am content with the life I have?"

"Content and happy are not the same thing." Mai said.

"Yugi, as your king, I command you to let Mai help you." said the king.

Yami grabbed hold of the boy as Mai put her right palm to Yugi's forehead and began to chant.

Once the last syllable had left her lips, her skin began to glow pure gold and Yugi fell to his knees with a cry of pain.

Yugi could see it all; a woman with violet eyes and multiple coloured hair.

A loving smile and a warm embrace.

Silk clothing and sparkling jewels.

Then there had been screaming.

'"_No! No! Not my baby!" the princess screamed as she clutched the newborn babe to her breast._

_Keith chuckled and grabbed the crying child that was only a few hours old and hadn't even been named. "You will come with me, Naashom, if you want your little brat to live."_

_The princess had no choice. Exhausted from labour, birth and trying to protect her child, Naashom could only follow._'

"What's wrong with him?" came Yami voice filled with anger and concern. "Is he in pain?"

"Patience, assassin." said Mai.

"But. . ."

"Yami." Yugi sounded fragile which was exactly how he felt as he looked up at his lover. Yami went to the boy, pulling Yugi into an embrace. "You were right, everyone was right except me. Naashom... My mother...I should have known..." he was blabbing on a bit now.

"Is he . . . ?" began the king, standing.

"He's your Grandson, yes." Mai answered as Yami pulled Yugi to his feet.

"How can you be sure?" the king asked, "he could be acting for all you know."

"Then, my Lord, explain how he has Naashom's eyes." Mai hissed.

The king looked at the boy and stared deep into his eyes before stumbling over to Yugi, "Oh, my child!" he cried. The young prince stiffened as his Grandfather touched his arm.

"Majesty, I wouldn't touch him." Yami warned.

"He is my Grandson, why should I not be allowed to hold him?!" the king raged.

"Because Keith raped him!" Yami exclaimed angrily, stopping the king, Yugi's Grandfather, in his tracks.

"What?" the king whispered.

"Keith raped him repeatedly from the time he became thirteen to the minute he slit his throat." Yami told him in softer tones. "He raped Yugi and threatened to rape the only friend he had so he killed him. Thanks to Keith, he cannot bare the touch of even a female. Haga raped him too. They had him whipped for the smallest of things, My Lord. He doesn't like being touched."

Grandfather stared at Yami and his grandson in horror for a moment. "But he doesn't mind you." he observed.

Yami threw a soft smile at Yami, "No, he doesn't."

"Why not?" the king, _Grandfather_, asked.

"Because I love him." Yugi answered while slipping his hand through Yami's. "And I trust him."

The king looked from one make to the other and back again. "Some things never change. It was always one thing after another and it's the bloody same now!" Grandfather took off his crown and ran a hand through his hair. The little one let go of Yami's hand and took a step towards his Grandfather.

"Keith took me because, with me gone, he was heir to your throne." he said softly. "Haga will try to reclaim what has been lost by killing me and then he will kill you. You must be aware of the danger we are in now I know who I am. Grandfather." calling him Grandfather was a little out of Yugi's comfort zone but it seemed to get through to Sugotoku. He stopped thinking of the prince, Yami and how happy the kingdom would be once they learn that the young one was alive and the king began to look into reality. He looked at Yami.

"Haga is all yours." Said the king.

Yugi looked at Yami in time to see the bloodthirsty glint in his ruby eyes.

"I thank you, Your Majesty." he said and bowed down low. He straightened and looked at the young poison tester. "He will pay for everything he has done and plans to do to you." he cupped the other's cheek with a hand before tilting Yugi's face upwards and kissed him. "I'll be back, love." Yugi nodded. Yami rested his forehead against the younger's for a second or two before leaving the hall.

"I must go also." said Mai. "I have done my part. I must let you bond as Grandfather and Grandson as you once were and are again." And she lft.

Grandfather looked at Yugi. "You really are Naashom's son, aren't you?" he said. It was a rhetorical question but Yugi felt the need to nod. "Then we must celebrate! We must share this with the kingdom!"

"Grandfather. You do know things will be difficult to adjust to?" the younger said. "People will question me."

"Ha! Let them, my child, let them." the king said and he kissed Yugi lovingly on the forehead. "Nothing will keep us apart, child, nothing." he was happy. Yugi was happy for him but he did not want to be a Prince. The royal blood he had was nothing to him. Yugi had a family and that was wonderful, more than wonderful in fact. But who has ever heard of a Prince who fell for an assassin? Or a Prince who was best friends with the castle healer and the royal cook? He was not going to change who he was or who his friends were just because he was a Prince.

So where would that put Yugi now?

* * *

_**Special thanks to Nekoyasha12 for reminding me to update so I made the chapter extra long just for her/him.**_

_**Your poisoned secret**_

_**S.**_

_**x**_


	19. The Friendship

It was about fifteen minutes later when the king, Grandfather, let Yugi go. The young one went to the kitchens to get something to eat then went to Yami's room and found him packing. "Must you go?" Yugi asked from the doorway. Yami looked up at his beloved with a tender expression. He walked over to the boy and kissed him softly.

"I must, yes." he answered while resting his forehead against Yugi's. The younger marveled at how calm he felt when Yami did this. The elder let out a soft sigh. "I'll be back soon." he promised. "Just do something for me?" Yugi nodded. "Kiss me again." The boy grinned at the request and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around Yami and felt safe as the assassin's arms wrapped around Yuigi in response. They wanted to stay like that forever but, all too soon, Yami pulled away. "I love you." he whispered.

"And I love you more." Yugi replied with a smile.

"Impossible." Yami chuckled before kissing his love once more.

"When do you leave?" the younger asked.

"First thing in the morning." Yami answered as he finished packing the things he needed. He put the bag on the floor at the end of his bed. "I should be back in about three days unless Haga runs." he looked back at Yugi. "You should get some sleep."

The prince nodded and went to his room then changed into his night garments. Yugi climbed into bed and just lay there for a while, watching the sun set. A few hours after the sun had set, Yugi was dozing off when he heard a floorboard creak. The boy opened his vibrant violet eyes to see Yami climbing into his bed. Yugi smiled and snuggled into his lover. They fell asleep in one another's arms.

When Yugi awoke it was dawn. The boy got dressed and brushed his hair while trying not to wake Yami. He looked so peaceful in sleep. Yugi wondered if his lover was dreaming and what he was dreaming off. The younger brushed a stand of hair from Yami's face and kissed his forehead then slipped away and went to the library where Grandfather usually had breakfast.

The king was there as usual. "Good morning, Yugi."

"Good morning, My Lord." Yugi replied.

"You don't have to test my food anymore, child."

"Yes, I do. There is no one else trained to do so."

"But. . ."

"Grandfather, do not argue." The young one said sternly. The king fought a smile without much success and allowed Yugi to test the food only to find there were no foreign substances in the food. "Clear." Yugi told him then the king began to eat.

"Do you want your old room back?" he asked.

"So soon?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi. Once this week is over, by the time Yami returns, everything will be different." Grandfather said. "Today Anzu will dress you in clothes a Prince ought to wear." The prince gave the king a look he knew all too well. "Don't look at me like that. Now you're back, everything will be as it should. You must be re-informed of your duty. . ."

"I know my duty, Grandfather." Yugi said with a sigh: he was mentally exhausted by now. He wished that Mai hadn't made him remember who him was; it was messing with his head. "I am going now, Grandfather." The king gave Yugi a look but let him go without another word.

Yugi decided to visit Shizuka in the medical room.

"Hello, Shizuka." I said.

"Yugi! I mean, Prince Yugi!" Shizuka exclaimed almost falling over.

"Shizuka, relax. I came to see you, not eat you." Yugi said wearily.

Shizuka studied her friend. "Your eyes are older than you are." she said. "That wasn't there when I last saw you. You've matured far beyond your years, Prince."

"Ra, Shizuka, you of all people should know not to give me any titles." The boy groaned.

"Don't you want to be a Prince?" Shizuka asked.

Yugi let out a sigh and slumped into one of Shizuka's chairs. "No. I never wished for a royal life. I remembered nothing of before Keith the day before yesterday. I do not want this but this is what I have. I must learn to put up with it." The boy sank deeper into the chair, looking miserable. He was sulking.

"You're not acting, are you?" Shizuka said.

"I knew you were going to say something like that." Yugi huffed with annoyance. "My acting skills are not exactly my best quality, you know."

She laughed. "So, what _did_ he do to you?" so Yugi told her. It took a while but he managed. It was easier telling her now Yami and the old king, Grandfather, knew. It didn't hurt any more.

"That's horrible." she said when the young one grew silent after he had finished telling her his story. "And he was going to rape Mai too?" he nodded. "What a bastard." Yugi smiled at her with affection. He had no idea what he would do with out Shizuka. She was a good friend.

"You cannot tell a soul, Shizuka." Yugi said sternly.

"I won't."

"Good."


End file.
